


Awkward moment

by LowBatteries



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowBatteries/pseuds/LowBatteries
Relationships: Wendy&Seulgi
Kudos: 2





	Awkward moment

姜認識眼前這位金髮同性，和他一樣都是大二，是在這個城市小有名氣的樂隊主唱，自己家裡還有他們樂隊的自製專輯。儘管被約出來坐在了互相對面，手裡握著服務生剛送上來的冰可可，姜依舊無法理解現在的情況。自己在約炮軟件上看著心癢癢的人居然離自己這麼近，甚至有些懊悔沒去過他們的Live了。  
「我們是不是一起上過課？週四下午的」  
「也許？」姜有點困惑因為那是節關於可惡數字的課，讓他看完4塊黑板和投影屏上面所有的字已經費了所有力氣不可能有時間關注整個教室裡誰跟他一起上課。但姜隱約記著最前排總有個被人圍著的黃毛球。  
可他是怎麼記得我的？姜發出了疑問。姜在學校並不是什麼風雲人物，幫教授搬資料已經是最大的努力了，更多時間都在校外打零工和做義工。  
姜思來想去想不出他們兩個的生活有什麼交點，看上去根本像兩條過遠的平行線，他去Livehouse我去便利店，這能有什麼關聯。他甚至想到便利店店長頭頂所剩無餘的頭髮。對面的人輕咳了一聲，姜才發現一次性杯墊濕了，對面的人的果茶喝完嘴咬著吸管朝他看著。  
姜腦袋裡那些無用的思緒全亂了。  
作為男性你的嘴看起來也太過柔軟了，像是熟透了的草莓。  
這下他才真正意識到面前這位，在這之前他甚至都沒有用過自己的眼睛看過這位主唱的正臉，當然約炮軟件上也沒有。  
孫下約炮軟件是個偶然，是同隊的竹馬Bass推薦的，沒人能看著自己的發小處男成年，更何況孫不是沒有魅力，台下男女參半的尖叫是真的，孫不想談戀愛也是真的，不想談戀愛理由有很多，她想專注於音樂專注於學習，儘管她兩個都完成的很好。連他也覺得自己有些禁慾的過分了，或許的確該做一些成年人的事情，他在心裡默默的想，手在手機上默默的滑來滑去填完了自己的資料，上傳了幾張沒有露臉的照片，所以才有的現在這場男主角很緊張，另一位男主角思維在外太空的戲。  
「抱歉，我想到了別的事⋯⋯」  
「沒關係，你如果有其他事的話今天就算了？」  
「不會，只是一些雞毛蒜皮的小事，今天接下來我都是空閒的。」  
「Shall we?」  
「Yeah」  
絕對是姜長21年進行的最尷尬的對話，當然大部分要怪罪於他自己的小腦袋。  
姜的腦袋有點懵，實際上在Cafe到賓館的路程上他的腦海裡只有比他矮一個頭的金髮同性的嘴唇和他po在軟件上的照片。姜明白了這位英氣的主唱比他之前遇見的男性女性都要有魅力的多，自己喜歡他唱歌也是原因之一。  
晚夏的空氣有些涼爽，因此姜進了房門放下自己的手機後就準備往床上爬。姜看到孫躺在床上他的帽衫似乎放棄保護他的肚皮，爬到了胸往下一點的位置，露出了肚臍眼和拉的有點高的內褲。  
這真的很誘人。  
姜開始輕咬他的耳垂，用舌頭舔著耳洞，手繞過他的衛衣撫摸著他的腰線，他的蝴蝶骨。能感受到孫的體溫在升高，被撫摸過的地方白裡透紅，連嘴唇也變得更鮮紅，像是能滴出血。姜毫不猶豫的就咬了上去，舌頭往他口腔裡鑽，他在努力配合，可原住民跟殖民者之間不存在配合。姜舔遍了每一顆牙，帶著一股柑橘味出來了。  
姜感覺不夠興，也許是因為衣服，也許是因為牛仔褲。邊端詳孫泛著潮紅的臉蛋和盯著自己的雙眼邊脫著自己身上的白T恤和牛仔褲，一系列動作完畢後他就像豹子一樣開始蠶食身下的這位擁有著他喜歡的聲帶的金髮主唱。  
孫呆呆地用胳膊支撐著自己，小腦袋和下體脹脹的，瀏海因為臉上溢出的汗水黏在了額頭，他看著姜脫下T恤，露出一身精肉，和T恤契合的曬紋。他從姜的上挑的單眼皮看到完美的腹肌，和分佈在腹肌下側的絨毛。他覺得被姜撫過啃過舔過的地方更熱了，比太陽還熱，在融化他的衛衣他的大腦他的內臟，當然還有他可恨的內褲。  
他開始喘息，很低沉很小聲，但姜不會放過自己獵物的任何。  
「請問我可以進去嗎，我會很溫柔的」  
姜的話語中也帶著點喘息聲，在這之前他幫孫翻了個身，無法看到孫的秀氣臉孔的確可惜但姜也的確喜歡後入。說完這句話他連著扒下孫的棉質運動短褲和黑色內褲，扶著孫的腰。  
他在等一個答覆，回答時限是0秒。沒有獵豹能在美味面前等待，聽到了孫口中的一個音節，他當做是信號槍響了用自己的那根插進了孫。他又聽到一個音節，這次的音量比較大，可還是沒有他家的唱片機聲音大。  
孫的裡面太緊了，像是要吃了他的雞巴一樣外面的肉在一張一合，裡面的肉在無意識的縮緊。這讓姜更加興奮，原本他想等待一下主唱自己主動。  
這下他根本沒辦法停下來了，他開始慢慢的抽插，右手開始玩弄孫那根的頂部，他沒法看到只能靠手感，孫的那根摸起來形狀很好，長短也是普通水準，跟自己的比好像差一點。姜又開始胡思亂想，可他身體沒停，速度又加快了。孫的張合讓他回過神來。他差點就要射進去了，那樣是不是有點丟臉？他又想。  
想著的時候右手也沒停，導致處男主唱被玩弄的射了。姜又後悔是這個體位了，他應該多看看主唱的臉，而不是胡思亂想主唱的雞巴，真希望以後還有機會。姜對自己的決定有些後悔，他決定把腦袋裡的工人全部綁架，只剩下一隻小豹子在腦袋裡。  
現在他可管不了身下人高沒高潮，他開始更快的抽插，雞巴上面的絨毛沾上了孫的淫水，但還不夠。啪啪聲迴盪在這個不大的房間裡，孫已經無法抑制自己的聲音，十幾個音節連在一起的一首歌就這麼傳達給了姜腦袋裡的小豹子，似乎更開心了。  
姜射了，喘息的同時嘴角在稍稍上揚。  
孫被身後人撞的抬不起頭，這根本不溫柔可他也沒力氣說話只能從令小豹子喜愛的聲帶裡帶出幾個音節。孫感覺到他射在自己裡面，還沒抽走，他現在甚至有些適應這種異物感，儘管它真的很大。他感受到身後的人開始退出，扶在他腰上的那隻粗糙的手在離開，他有點不捨。  
沒有一起高潮是姜的過失，他覺得自己今天腦袋裡面的小工人太努力了，要罰款才行，還要讓他們給小豹子送一大塊肉排。  
「不⋯⋯不要出去⋯⋯」孫臉埋在被褥裡，朦朦的聲音傳了出來。小豹子是不會錯過獵物的任何的，小豹子是機靈有神的小豹子！  
姜剛拔出來準備轉身坐在床上，又被主唱的聲音擄走了，他幫他翻了個身，開始仔細掃描被自己吃抹乾淨的主唱的一切，凌亂的金髮，赤紅的臉蛋，充滿愛欲的眼神，微微張開的那誘人的嘴唇。姜開始從上往下吻他，或者說是啃，虔誠的像他吃飯的時候一樣，他又啃到耳骨，啃到嘴唇，啃到鎖骨，啃到發紅的乳頭，之後他開始舔，從腹部直到腳趾。  
姜身下的人太純淨了，被燈照的孫身上的汗在微微發光，姜懷疑他是天使下凡。如果是真的，姜就是把他翅膀折斷的惡毒人類。  
孫的幾乎沒有腿毛，也可能是他有在修理，姜一路下來毫無阻礙，他像黏在孫身上一樣，不管前面的一串齒印唯獨腳踝這裡落下親吻，到了小拇指。  
天使完完全全成了人類的玩具，在親完腳趾之後天使又不情願的硬了，人類也一樣。可似乎這次人類更壞了，他站起來把自己的雞巴頂到了天使面前，天使順勢跪了下來，一隻手扶著他的腰一隻手玩弄著自己，最後用自己非常受人類喜愛的嘴巴吞進了人類粗大的那根。剛吞下去嘔吐感就接踵而來，天使全身抖動一下，牙齒碰到了人類的那根，也跟著顫動了一下。嘔吐感消除的那一瞬間人類開始了抽插，手也插進金髮裡。  
姜覺得自己有些得寸進尺，可這位天使也沒說不能口交。他能感受到孫的舌頭起初有些掙扎弄的他癢癢，到後來已經放棄抵抗，乖乖的躺在那裡。  
姜越來越猛烈，孫的鼻子碰到了絨毛，想打噴嚏了，身體反應牙齒又碰到了人類的雞巴。  
姜又受到刺激，想要射了，在他看到身下主唱的委屈樣子，更想射了。然後他開始反省，他的確不應該這麼對他，有些得意忘形，剛開始說的溫柔被小豹子吃了，現在又吐出來，小工人們也被解綁開始工作。姜拔了出來，射在了孫的胸口上。孫也一起射了，射在姜左腿上還有一點在他的絨毛上。  
孫無力去控制方向，他的脖子和腰又酸又麻，沒有胳膊支撐他又要靠近讓他脖子酸痛的罪魁禍首了，乾脆直接往後躺，胸前的濃稠液體他也不在意了，真是被這位單眼皮同齡人整的夠嗆⋯⋯可是，好像也不壞。這麼想著就睡過去了。  
姜收拾完衣物，直接光著膀子進了浴室，衝了個冷水澡冷靜下來後拿毛巾擦乾身子穿好自己的衣服，看了看手機8:52PM，他應該去打工了，他把孫身上的汗漬和自己的精液用新的毛巾擦乾淨，把他抱進被子裡，最後留下自己另外的聯繫方式，就離開了這間天使的處刑室。


End file.
